Mia
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Un fic que se me vino a la mente cuando escuche una cancion, espero que sea de su agrado.


La frustración me invadió de nuevo, golpee la pared con fuerza una y otra vez, mis puños empezaron a arder y pare, mis ojos no tenían lágrimas, nunca había llorado y ahora que quería hacerlo no podía. Pase a la sala a poner música para relajarme y mi mente viajo a momentos donde estábamos juntos, me recordé jugando en el sillón y correr por el departamento, tratando de encontrarnos siempre, otra vez golpee la pared y tire la lámpara. Ya eran dos malditos años, hoy eran exactos, era un dia que nunca podria olvidar por más que quisiera, por más que lo deseara.

-MALDITA SEA. –estaba furioso, la amaba y ella se fue. Maldecía el momento en el que me había enamorado perdidamente de ELLA.

Tire las cosas de lugar, estaba descargando todo los negativo de manera que me hacia sentir bien, di un golpe y fue a un vidrio, entonces así sentí… dolor, pero no me importo, seguí.

-¿Por qué? –tantas preguntas y ni una seria respondida. Escuche el celular y sabia quien era, no quería responder, no lo haría. El teléfono de casa también sonó y no lo quise responder, lo tome y lo arroje contra la pared y cayo hecho peda cerio inservible. Tome una cerveza y la bebí, el fresco me lleno la garganta y me senté en un lugar de mi ahora desordenado departamento. Mi pecho aun sentía un gran hueco, me tire mientras veía el techo.

"Te amo" volví gritar, tenia un gran nudo en la garganta tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y la apreté como si fuera la única escapatoria pero no, pronto sentí caliente la cara y vi como mi pantalón se manchaba de rojo por mi mano. "Lo siento" no podía creer que todo lo que vivimos fuera solo un simple juego, cuando se fue se llevo un pedazo de mi.

No se cuando pero estaba caminando por las calles, era tiempo de frío y solo llevaba una camisa de manga larga, entre a un café, tome la silla mas lejos de todas y pedí una Express, a pocos minutos me lo trajeron y vi mi mano, curada, no se cuando había pasado eso pero no importaba, ya no tenia noción del tiempo. Tome el café con tranquilidad buscando la salida de toda mi frustración aun que fue inútil. Deje el dinero en la mesa y deje la propina, salí del lugar y el frío choco en mi, entumí mi cabeza por la maldita camisa.

-¿Hikaru? –una voz parecida a la mía me hizo girar y entonces me tope con mi gemelo. –Hermano te marque ¿Por qué no has contestado? –pude ver preocupación en sus ojos.

-No quise.- hable de mala manera.

-Por favor hermano, Haruhi…

-NO LA MENCIONES. –grite mientras caminaba de nuevo a mi departamento, aun que la verdad era que quería ir a otro lugar.

-Pero Hikaru..

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Kaoru. –gruñí.

Camine rápido a mi departamento y entre aun con mi hermano detrás mío gritando. Subí por las escaleras, no me cansaría. Abrí mi puerta y estaba apunto de cerrarla y sentí como se atravesaban en ella.

-ESCUCHAME. –gire y recibí un golpe en mi cara, no necesite dos veces para devolverlo, pronto estaba en el suelo en un lucha a golpes fuertes, nunca en mi vida pensé que me pelearía con mi hermano, mi gemelo, nuestro mundo fue destruido hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora los dos teníamos uno diferente y este día chocaron. Empezamos a rodar y quedo arriba mío mientras repartía golpes y paro solo para tomarme las manos.

-Escúchame. Por favor.

-Se fue.

-Tú sabes que era una oferta única, no podía rechazarla.

-ME DEJO. CARAJO.- trate de zafarme pero fue inútil.

-Hermano.. –ahora parecía un lamento y me hizo dejar de forcejear.

-Lo siento. –ahora veía su cara llena de moretones por los golpes y peor su nariz sangrando junto con su boca.

-Tú quedaste igual o peor. –rió , tal vez aun estábamos conectados.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y vi como una silueta femenina entraba, mis ojos se agrandaron y vi esa melena castaña, ahora larga y esos ojos chocolates viéndome con gran sorpresa.

-HIKARU. –pronto mi hermano se paro y fui abrazado por ELLA. –Hi… Hika.. –la escuche sollozar en mi. La tome entre mis brazos y la puse en un abrazo tan fuerte para mi como si temiera que fuera como uno de mis tantos sueños, que pronto se iría de nuevo, que me la arrebatarían, pero no era un sueño el dolor de mi cuerpo lo confirmaba. –Oh Hikaru…

-Sh… por favor no llores. –siempre verla llorar me partía, por que pocas veces lo hacia.

-Hikaru… -Le tome la cara para verla a la cara, a pesar de haberse ido por dos años aun para mi era la misma Haruhi.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, seguro Kaoru se había ido y me sentí libre de abrazarla y reconfortarla, una de mis manos fue tomada e inspeccionada.

-¿Qué te paso? –era la mano vendada.

-Nada.

-¿Qué le paso al departamento? –sonreí.

-¿Huracán? -quise ser gracioso pero recibí un golpe.

-Eres y seguirás siendo un maldito imbecil, rico bastardo. –rugió.

-Nerda con parecido a hombre.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Te quedaras?

La mire intensamente buscando un si pero solo bajo la vista mientras jugaba con sus manos. –N.. No… solo que son vacaciones en la Facultad. –Si ella fue de las pocas elegidas para entrar en la Facultad más prestigiosa de Derecho en Francia.

-Entonces… -estaba confundido pero sus labios apresaron los míos antes de seguir hablando, los bese con ansias, tanto tiempo sin haberlos probados hicieron que perdiera la cordura, la tire contra el suelo y la empecé a recorrer con mis manos como un maldito desquiciado mientras ella sonreía y apretaba mas sus labios en los míos. Pronto estábamos desnudos y haciendo una danza exitante, sudados y chocando fue como llegamos a el nirvana quería que se quedara pero no podía hacerlo. Sus manos tomaron mis hombros y me sentaron mientras ella solo decía que quería ser mía.

-Por favor… -antes de por reprochar la vi, con esos ojos llenos de deseo y sus senos bien proporcionados, nunca la pude comparar como un hombre, maldita sea tenia curvas que me volvían loco, me sentó y se puso a horcajadas encima mío mientras la penetraba, subía y bajaba, subía mis caderas buscando mas profundidad, la escuche gemir y yo solo podía gruñir, como si eso fuera una comunicación primitiva. Le tome un seno y lo disfrute mientras se retorcía y seguía con ese golpeteo.

Pronto me sentí tirado en el piso y con ella encima mío, desnudos, pude tocar todo su cuerpo sin pudor, mientras ella dormía para mi era una escultura viviente.

-Hikaru… -en mi pecho atravesó un cosquilleo gracias a sus dedos jugando en el. –En Paris… -mi cuerpo se tenso, tal vez ahí había conocido ha alguien. Joder. –hay una Facultad muy buena de Diseño y creo que estarían feliz de tener a un Hitachiin con ellos.

Entonces comprendí su regreso, era para llevarme, no solo para verme, eso significaba que quería que lo intentáramos, y ahora a mi me tocaba luchar por nuestro amor.

* * *

><p><em>Fue una historia que se me vino a la mente con una cancion que escuche en la radio de Camila "de mi" muy linda y para mi me transmitio muchos sentimientos, espero que les guste y pues opinen. Gracias<em>


End file.
